stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Size Me
Super Size Me is the fourteenth episode of the third season. Tagline Taev Radaik, while on an away mission, conducts an experiment with a local and himself, as well as other crewmen, in which they only have the right to eat fast-food for thirty days. But can all subjects stay focused on their experiments? Summary Act One Rolindra reports that the ship has arrived in the 43 Lindum system, a system who has strayed from the Interstellar Concordium in the early 24th century. The inhabited planet was at the edge of being a class Y planet and its occupants asked the ship to identify themselves. replies that she leads a Romulan survey team. Once clearance is given, the ship is in orbit over 43 Lindum. A hungry away team is formed on the ship and they take a shuttle to go down to the surface. Upon descending to the planet, they stumble across a day camp full of children, singing about food, as the sensors detected. Act Two Once they make their descent towards the day camp, they hear more clearly what the dancing was about: fast food. Once they have landed in the intended location, Taev Radaik had an idea: eating nothing but fast food for the next thirty days. Meanwhile, on the bridge, Dhiemm cooks gagh for the crew that remained on the ship. Vaebn Mairex, as well as Brianna, were angry because Dhiemm cooked gagh quite ill. In the meantime, the rules of the experiment are established: they must eat nothing but fast food, and the only outside consumption of food authorized is that of water. Also, Larugo sets up an air taxi service. Act Three The first customer of the air taxi service purchased some works from the Bajoran painter and its proceeds were enough to fund the entire experiment from A to Z. The Cardassian test subject then finds a restaurant called Turbo Pizza in an old castle. Unsettled by the food, they buy the food anyway. Dared by some of her crew to cook better gagh, and others that did not want it, Annika settled to cook three-cup tribbles. Also, everyone involved in the away mission got into Turbo Pizza for shelter during a thunderstorm, while Rovas comments on the mission being a bit cheesy. Accersitus then comments on the age of the planet itself. Act Four The people in the away mission have realized that the pricing scale of Turbo Pizza was a bit unorthodox, although the global costs of eating at that restaurant were similar to those of other restaurants. The day after, Turbo Pizza takes delivery of a new popcorn machine as Taev edicted a new rule: they must try everything on the restaurant's menu at least once during the next thirty days. They use the local test subjects so that they get a medicine inspection of weight midway through the experiment. They ate everything differently from their last meal, depressed, and their experiment catches the eyes of the local media. Act Five Three days after, the restaurant takes delivery of Mark II pastries and colas, prompting them to eat the new pastries and colas with the locals telling them that Mark IV of either kind were the best. S'arah also wondered if it really made people fatter. Also Larugo saw the restaurant for the first time and she found that the restaurant was more like a canteen than a restaurant. She also commented that she could get cheaper food at the Kresge. In the Romulan shuttle, they got weighted and Larugo took the most weight, meaning that Kresge food could make one fatter than Turbo Pizza would. Background The fast-food restaurant that serves as the focal point of the experiment, as well as the events surrounding the restaurant, is the restaurant prominently featured in the first half of the video game Turbo Pizza. External links * *Super Size Me on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes